To Whom I Might Never Meet
by ItsAlwaysSunnyinWesteros
Summary: A few short encounters between characters who might never meet, have very limited encounters, or I'd like to expand on the encounters they have had in the Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Universe. Rated T for crude language and some violence.
1. Cersei Lannister and Dolorous Edd

A few drabbles and short encounters between characters who might never meet (or have very limited encounters and I'd like to expand on them) in the Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Universe. I apologize over having never read the books but I've tried to stay in character as much as possible. That being said, the Game of Thrones/ A song of Ice and Fire universe is owned by George R.R. Martin I am nothing but a fan and take nothing I write seriously.

1. Dolorous Edd and Cersei Lannister

On a cool summer's night an elegant lady with hair as golden as the sun finds herself at the humble bar of an inn drinking away her misery.

"The Gods delight in watching me suffer." she says to herself continuing to sip from her wine glass.

A thin man dressed in black with a dour disposition in hearing this approaches the woman.

"Aye you two then, my name's Edd by the way?" The man responds  
The woman stares at him confused and before she can tell the man kindly to mind his own business he continues to ramble on.

"I'll tell you this it ain't good thinking' 'bout them Gods. All they ever really do is lounge about asking for worship, then they piss all over you. Greedy, lot I say."

Amused by the statement, the lady finds nothing wrong with furthering the discussion.  
"Tell me why is it a woman shouldn't rule?" she asks him, pondering over her disdain in her husband's inefficiency.

"Aye, man, woman, rat, it's the same thing in the end, someone's bound to ruin us all." He responds in both a spiteful and depressing way. With that he brings his own cup of wine and sets himself in the seat next to hers. "All I really care about is a warm bed and a good barrel of wine." he continues.

Well at least tonight I won't be the only one drinking their frustrations away. The lady thought to herself. "I'll drink to that." She responds in the regal formality only a Lannister woman is capable of attaining. "Tell me what do you think of songs about love?" She asks dripping her response with a subtle venom anyone in passing could easily miss.

"There's nothing more sickening than a man in love. In the end does it even matter, we'll all die anyway. Besides I don't need to hear some flowery song of knights and maidens to remind me that the girls probably a cunt and the knight wants to see how far he can stick his sword up an arse." He responds hinting both dejection and disinterest in the subject. "It's sickening really."

For a moment Cersei feels the need to defend Jamie but recalls the badly kept secrets of the knight of flowers Loras Tyrell. "Not all men, some like to see how far a sword will go up there's." she replies smirking with pleasure at her comment.

The man proceeds to laugh, possibly the only cheery sound she'll get from him. No matter now all she'll need to do is confirm her theory. She will not admit that she is a little… feverish from the wine.  
"I see you're in black, a man of the watch?"

"Aye, it ain't so bad." the watchman, Edd, responds.

"How so?" she wonders, finding it difficult to imagine a more dreary fate than manning a desolate wall in the frigid north.

"It's cold, it's dark, it's dead, I'll probably die but I could say that about my mother's place too. Just there's less wine at hers." Edd responds with a surprising amount of honesty. "The thing is it doesn't matter if you're in the north, south, east, or the west it's all the same. We'll all die one day and be worm-fodder."

"I think I need another drink." she responds surprised by the bleakness of the statement and the hopes to drown out her new-found misery with more wine.

"Don't we all."


	2. King Joffrey and Khal Drogo

**Alright last chapter was a bit of a hit and a miss. To be honest the last chapter was the hardest one for me to write so far. I think I tried to channel Bronn instead of Edd since I made Edd sound less educated than he probably is. I just really had the idea set in my mind and wanted to post it since I scheduled it to be the first chapter. Not the best of executions really but I had in mind that Cersei is a depressing drunk and thought hey who better than Dolorous Edd to share in the misery. Now this one… this chapter was really fun to write so without further adieu I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Don't expect me to post the next chapters so soon because I may have a few written out on paper but I'm very much a slow typer. **

**Note: Robert is dead, Drogo is alive and well. Dany is unimportant in this chapter whatever you think she's doing is up to you. Sorry Dany fans I found her character to be a bit obtrusive to the setup of this chapter. This chapter is also the reason why I rated this fanfic T. Oh and I'm not very good with moderating my profanity at times. But hey, at least I try.**

2. Joffrey and Khal Drogo (featuring Jorah and the Hound)

In Essos the King of Westeros, under the orders of his council, has come to make amends and gain allies to aid in easing the financial crisis caused by the erratic financial spending of the Late King Robert the Third. To show the good will of Westeros the king has invited a multitude of possible allies to his cause specifically the great Khal Drogo.

"Hound, look at his ridiculous hair. Braided like a maiden." the young blonde king sneered as he assessed the Khal.

"The Dothraki do not cut their hair unless they've lost in battle. My king, I do not find it wise to anger Khal Drogo. The Dothraki may be a nomadic people but they are a necessity to our cause." Ser Jorah reprimanded.

"I am the king! What could that braided savage possibly do to me in his position. If he were to threaten me, I'll have the hound deliver me his head." Joffrey replied annoyed with his translator's answers. But nevertheless quick to put him in his place.

Sandor just rolled his eyes in irritation. Keeping his mouth shut that he has no jurisdiction in Essos.

"Mormont, ask the man to fight for me. It'd be amusing to see how these savages handle themselves against my men." The king commanded with his smug smile plastering his regal face.

"As you wish your grace." Jorah replies.

_(In Dothraki)_  
_"The King wishes to see you in battle Great Khal._" Jorah translates.

_"Tell the small foreigner if he has any worth as the warrior king he claims himself as, he is to prove himself in battle. My men find the lack of bloodshed in this affair dull."_ Khal Drogo responds, _"Let us see the best he has to offer before he witnesses how a true warrior combats."_

Turning to his liege lord Jorah responds, " Drogo insists if you truly wish to see a battle you must first partake in one. For it is their custom that the highest of rank to battle first."

Irritated Joffrey replies "That's absurd! I am the king and I say who battles first! Hound-"

"Your grace, that may be but they are your guests, it would be unwise to offend the opening battle custom. It would make you look weak in their eyes." -Jorah interrupts.

"Oh, I see. Ser Mormont, I wouldn't want to offend our guests now would I. Tell me what rules do these battles have?" Joffrey responds both slightly humbled and intrigued at the prospects.

"Your grace, you are welcome to any martial weapon or armor of your choosing but the battles are only between the combatants and any interference is frowned upon."

"Right. Hound, Prepare my armor and see to it my blade is sharpened." Ordered the king.

The Hound grunts with acknowledgement "As you wish, your grace."

"Tell me Ser Mormont, who has the honor of fighting me?"

"Well Khal Drogo would be the best option."

"Yes… Drogo. Must I fight him?" Joffrey replies failing to hold back the hint of fear in his eyes.

"Why your Grace, what better way to show your strength than to beat the Khal in a friendly spar? The Dothraki only respect strength and as King, defeating the Khal would put their loyalty in your hands." Jorah courteously replies.

Sandor returns with Joffrey's equipment preparing the boy king's armor with slight discontent.

_(In Dothraki)_  
_"Khal Drogo! King Joffrey has challenged you to battle." _Jorah translates.

_"The boy knows not who he is dealing with but I will accept. If he dies it is from his foolishness." _Drogo replies.

Both Joffrey and Drogo enter to the circle. Drogo weaponless and unarmed while Joffrey with his sword Hearteater and adorned from head to toe with the finest of armor Westeros has to offer.

Sandor "I've never heard of an opening fight custom among the Dothraki. What are you scheming Mormont?"

"Well Clegane I believe its best to watch support our King wouldn't you say?"

Sandor knew the suspicious look on Jorah's face meant something horrible might happen to Joffrey. But really, why would he care the little cunt might learn a thing or two.

The pair circle each other, Joffrey gripping his sword with the sheer force of a timid shrew lunges forward with his sword but is easily avoided by Drogo's quick footedness. Drogo smiles arrogantly as he easily dodges each of Joffrey's desperate swings. Drogo soon grows bored with the ridiculous dance and bypasses the boy's sword lifting him from his sword arm to dangle him in the air.

_(In Dothraki)_  
_"Submit child, I'm bored of this foolish dance." _Drogo states in a bored tone.

"Let me go! I will have you killed you infernal savage!" Joffrey yells, none too pleased with his growing powerlessness.

Annoyed at the nearly weeping boy king and his seemingly ludicrous taunts, Drogo with his other arm grabs the boy from his legs and snaps his spine with his knee. Scowling at the now possibly crippled boy Drogo shoves his fist into the boys torso and manages to dent a hole within the boys steel armor. The force of Drogo's fist manages to rupture some of the boy king's organs causing the boy to spit out blood. Mercifully, Drogo tears the boys head off to stop him from embarrassingly dying by choking on his own blood.

"This king was worthless, find a better one." Drogo states in the common tongue before wiping his face of some splattered blood and leaving the scene.

The crowd held a mix of speechless (the Westerosi) and cheering (the Dothraki) spectators. Now the Westerosi men found themselves in a difficult situation to explain to Queen Cersei the demise of King Joffrey a detail which (apart from her) no one seemed too bothered with.

"What did I just witness Mormont?" Sandor asked eyes wide with complete surprise at the sudden turn of events.

"I believe that is what the Dothraki call… a Fatality."

* * *

Review if you want to, it's really up to you in the end. At some point I'll accept request since I only have 7 really planned/written out. Depends on my motivation to continue this really.

Next up: is Balon Greyjoy and Dany.


	3. Daenerys Targaryen and Balon Greyjoy

3. Balon Greyjoy and Daenerys Targaryen

At the humble bar of an inn a young platinum blonde haired girl in an inebriated state finds herself short of coin.

"More!" the girl hollers.

"Miss I believe you've had enough. Besides I don't think you could afford more by the looks of your coin pouch." the barmaid replies.

Visibly angered by the barmaids refusal to service her the girl replies, "Afford, I do not need to buy anything. I will claim what is mine, with fire and blood!" scolding the insolent barmaid because how dare this woman deny her. Her the mother of dragons! The future Queen of all Westeros.

An older man with a thin gaunt face dressed in the proud armor of a sailor in hearing this chuckles loudly. Amused he approaches the two. "See, I'm not the only person who pays the iron price around here." he bellows.

"Sir please do not coerce her." the barmaid speaks trying to calm down the over eager noble Ironborn.

"Out of my way wench. What's your name girl?"

The barmaid leaves in hopes of finding the calmly old fellow who came with her.

"Girl, I am no girl, I am Daenerys Stormborn, the great Khalessi to the Dothraki, and I will take the Iron throne with fire and blood!" the girl angrily replies.

"Atta-girl, I Lord Balon Greyjoy of Pyke, am glad to meet someone outside the ironborn who appreciate the old ways. Even if you are a Targaryen girl." the smug ironborn noble replies.

From a corner of the bar a dour man in black yells "Why would anyone want the Iron throne when all you'd get are swords poking up your ass. It is probably terribly uncomfortable."

The inebriated blonde woman next to him chokes out a laugh in agreement.

* * *

This is the shortest chapter I have written and really it's from a random thought I had that "for an Iron throne men must pay an iron price." It's just something I figured. Maybe it's an American thing were we find it easy to believe almost everything happens at a bar. Personally, I blame sitcoms for the token bar scene such as in: the Simpson's, Cheers, How I Met Your Mother, It's Always Sunny... really it's a long list. Ok so enough bar scenes the next chapters are mostly dealing with friendship or some form of comradeship.

I apologize for my silliness, It'll stop soon. Not that I don't have anything silly left it's just not going to come up so soon.

Next up: Arya and Brynden the Blackfish


	4. Brynden Tully and Arya Stark

4. Brynden "The Blackfish" Tully and Arya Stark

He figured that whatever divine forces existed loved irony. To find a lost relative he had to lose one. The infamous Hound, Sandor Clegane claimed to deliver a girl who was the young Arya Stark. Whatever stroke of luck that the man, had it was that he arrived only a few days after missing Edmure's wedding party leaving for the twins.

But of course Brynden Tully would never an easily fooled man. The girl came dressed as a common peasant and to the untrained eye easily mistaken for a boy. If it were not for his acute memory he would have easily dismissed the girl, she bore none of the Tully look. But what was unmistakable was the long face, the grey eyes, the dark hair, yes this wild child appeared most like her Lord father the late Eddard Stark.

This description was later confirmed by Lady Stark's letter, who at the time was still with her brother's party towards the twins. At least now she may rest in peace knowing her daughter still lives.

Of course he had doubts of her identity, he'd never seen the girl before, even if she had the Stark look. But the way she spoke, the tales of her escape from King's Landing, the small details of her siblings, and her accurate descriptions of Winterfell eased most doubts. He had her write it to Lady Stark, her mother would know what to make of the girls claims.

He'd sent the Clegane man off with his ransom before the girl would kill the man in his sleep. She was far more willful than the late young wolf seemed. It must be that rumored 'wolf blood' the Stark's claim to have. Besides the Clegane man might be able to bring Sansa back as well.

Shortly after the Hound departed, he received his last letter from Cat explaining that it seemed like her little girl, her descriptions were precise and she knew information only those closest to her would know. She asked him to protect her until she returned from the wedding. In hindsight he should have told her to turn her party back to Riverrun but at that moment they were bound to duty.

He didn't know what to do with her at first, the girl proved herself more interested in the martial matters than in courtly ones joining the young squires in training. He'd lost so much at that point and decided he would teach the girl the Tully family traditions.

He vowed to show her how to stay safe. If not for her then for Cat. Family, Duty, Honor those are the Tully words and he will make sure they would be ingrained into the willful girl's head as well. Even if it meant taking a girl as a squire. She'd proven rowdy enough and fairly capable with a weapon. For family, he'd make an exception.

"Your stance is off! Watch your footing." he scolded the girl.

The girl quickly recovered her position as she continued to train with the other boys.

"Good now make sure if you have an opening to kick him in the groin."

"What? I thought that was dishonorable?" she wide-eyed at that a Tully of all people would insist on that sort of action.

"In an honorable battle yes, but to a lady, men would do far more dishonorable things." he answered her in a matter of fact way.

"Oh, I see." she answers not missing the ominous warning in his words. In a way it motivates her as she returns to practicing her strikes with the other squire eventually knocking the other boy to the ground.

"Good, you're improving quick enough. Go change you have your archery drills to prepare for as well."

Yes his young niece was making a most excellent squire. It was good to see how adapt she was becoming. At least she seemed to have more talent at her age than Edmure did.

* * *

We always hear about Arya being the most Stark character among her siblings. I don't think that's true she may have the look but family and duty seem to be some of her greatest incentives. That and she's very vindictive, a trait she seems to have gotten from Cat seeing as how Ned is much more forgiving and merciful. Actually come to think of it Sansa must have gotten her sense of mercy and strong moral core from her father.

Next up: a short from Catelyn Tully in this setting

Afterwards I have 2 options: either one with Tyrion or one with Sansa. I'm keeping who they meet secret for the moment and the Tyrion chapter has a Tywin chapter follow-up.

So Sansa or Tyrion?


	5. Cat's Letter(tie-in to Brynden and Arya)

This is a short tie-in to the last chapter that I felt compelled to write out. Enjoy.

Cat's letter

She was no fool, the last she heard of the Hound he was still in the service of King Joffrey, what could have changed? No she definitely had doubts that the child was Arya and with that she wrote the most detailed description of her lost daughter before sending it with a raven back to her uncle.

Her uncle's reply returned a few days later. After reading it she couldn't help but hope that it indeed was her little girl. His descriptions of the girl both fit Arya's profile to a tee. He also asked her to burn the letters once she finished with them. It would do no good if their enemies knew they might have Arya back. The Lannisters would look weak and she did not trust that all of Robb's bannermen would not use the knowledge to their benefit. No, for now she'd keep the secret to herself.

She almost failed to notice the second letter, one written crudely and oh so similar to her daughters. It described a harrowing tale of her escape by impersonating a boy with Yoren's men headed for the wall, of escaping Harrenhal, the deaths of Jory Cassel and her father Ned at King's Landing, having her eyes shielded by Yoren as her father died, and the rage she held towards Joffrey for sentencing his death and Illyn Payne for carrying the sentence. She mentioned how Sansa had to watch it, and how she knew nothing of her sister once she escaped. She asked about Robb, Bran, and Rickon. She hadn't heard about what occurred to Winterfell yet and she did not have the heart to tell her.

Even if the letter seemed to prove it true she couldn't be sure. She needed to see the girl in person. Was this Arya Stark, her little she-wolf? She prayed to the seven that it were so and wrote a message to her uncle to protect her for now she while she attended to her duty towards Edmure's wedding.

* * *

Alright so thank you for the responses. I have a few chapters waiting in the wings and have up to 7 more short stories planned/developing at the moment.

Next up: Tyrion Lannister and Jon Snow (featuring Ghost)

(Yes it has already happened but I can't help but find it a little too short-lived for my tastes.)

Oh and the new Queens of the Stone Age Album has proved to be pretty cool so far. If anyone is into that go look up ...Like Clockwork it's like an acid trip. Then again most of their music is.


	6. Jon, Tyrion, and Ghost

5. Tyrion Lannister and Jon Snow (featuring Ghost)

What does a man have at the wall? Almost nothing Jon thought to himself. But more than anything he wanted to know how he could pay Tyrion back for his help. The dwarf became a mentor to Jon in their few weeks together but he didn't know how to show his gratitude. He had nothing to give except the shirt off his back and his dire wolf Ghost. Ghost… maybe he could be of some help. He set off to find his silent companion.

* * *

"Are you sure?" the dwarf answered surprised at the bastards insistence.

"Yes." Jon answered with an honest smile across his face.

"You're clearly mad, without a saddle or harness, I wouldn't be surprised if it tries to buck me off and eat me." Tyrion challenged the boy may not have had horrible intentions but clearly he was mad for even coming up with such a suggestion.

"Don't worry think of him as… a hairy pony." Jon pleadingly responded.

"A pony with fangs and claws? Snow this is a wild animal!" Tyrion answered thinking to himself how the boy miss something so spectacularly obvious.

"Just yesterday you called him my pet. He'll be on his best behavior. Won't you?" Jon pleaded both in part to Tyrion and his dire wolf. The albino dire wolf on the other hand gave his master a quizzical look.

"Yes right before it drops me and rips me apart."- Tyrion

The dire wolf looked melancholy after hearing this. Stop being ridiculous Tyrion how could it understand me better yet why would it feel sad?

"I hear Bran and Rickon do it all the time, you're not so far from their height, my lord." Jon argued quite smugly in Tyrion's mind.

Right I doubt that he would take to me the way your brothers wolves take to your brothers. They've raised them

"You told me a Lannister always pays his debts. Allow me to pay mine for all the help you've offered me." Jon replied resolutely.

How could I deny him after that, dare I say it, I've grown fond for the bastard. "Fine if it sincerely pleases you Snow, I will mount your wolf."

The white dire wolf shot his head up, confused at to what was just agreed to occur.

* * *

In the small area near the gift a small crowd appeared one that included the Lord Commander Jeor Mormont present to witness the half man's spectacle.

"They probably think me a circus performer. Well lets not keep our audience waiting." Tyrion muttered to the white dire wolf. "Gods you are a large beast."

Jon soothed the wolf whispering something inaudible in its ear. It looked particularly annoyed at whatever comments its master said to it.

Tyrion was a little skeptical at first, of all the ridiculous ideas he never once thought he would be riding a dire wolf like a man rides a pony. At first both the rider and stead were a little baffled how to go about their current positions. Tyrion by trying to find a way to hold the scruff on the dire wolf's neck and Ghost by trying to accommodate the added weight. It was a slow start just strolling around along the gift but the pace started to increase slowly and the dire wolf started to run.

Frightened Tyrion held on tighter to the dire wolf and in turn it slowed its pace. Eventually both keeping a steady rhythm as the wolf ran through the snow. At some point Tyrion managed to successfully maneuver the beast away from the forests lining the gift and back towards the small audience.

"Hah! I didn't think it could be done." The Lord Commander chuckled.  
"The imp is full of surprises. Little lord Lannister, the tamer of wolves imagine if he gets a lion. I can die knowing I saw a dwarf ride a dog." Donal Noye responded.

Slowing the wolf down Tyrion haphazardly dismounted from the wolf much to the wolf's relief. The Stark bastard approached him holding a rather large smile on his face.

"I must say that was an oddly exhilarating experience." Tyrion told the smiling bastard.

"Well done my Lord, I didn't think Ghost would let you ride him." the still smiling boy replied. He rarely smiled as it is it was good to see a change in his disposition.

"Didn't you say your brothers rode their wolves all the time."

"I wouldn't know if that's true but I doubt it. Bran's a cripple and Shaggy is as wild as Rickon. The last time I saw them they were too small to ride anyway."

"So you lied to me about your brothers riding their dire wolves." Tyrion answered wide-eyed at the idea that he might have just been used as an experiment. Albeit not a malicious one.

"I guess I have."

"Snow, I could have you slighted for that but instead I'll thank you for the opportunity."

"Oh?" the boy stood his ground but there was a hint of worry in his tone.

"Yes, but seeing how at any moment my life could have been in danger I ask you for a favor."

"Prey tell my lord, what might that be."

Tyrion only held his mischievousness smile. He wondered what his sister would look like after seeing him ride into King's landing atop of a dire wolf.

* * *

Alright coming up with a nickname for Tyrion and his beast conquering abilities is difficult. In the end I just scrapped the idea of putting a new nickname for Tyrion. If anyone comes up with one I'll gladly put it in the follow-up. But as far as boasting goes I can see Tyrion someday saying "I've conquered women, I've conquered beasts, and now I've conquered (insert mundane thing) one would think people would respect me more."

I'm over thinking it. Well I'm not posting up the follow-up for awhile now since finals and exams are coming up.

Plus lets just leave with the thought that Tyrion would look epic on top of a snarling wolf.

Next Up: Tywin and Ghost. (yes there will be more Tyrion but Tywin's the focus in the next chapter)

**On the Subject of Comments:**

**To tthorn: Absolutely. I was hoping to avoid Dany meeting Robb or Jon seeing how much fanfiction already exists on the subject but, I'm willing to do it upon request. It'll probably be like you said exploring their distrust and possible allegiance. **

Just a heads up to everyone I have no intentions of slash in any of these stories. It's not something I feel I am capable of writing well and there is enough already to go around.


	7. Tywin and Ghost

Yes, last chapter was entirely an excuse to see Tyrion do something badass.

This chapter follows up on the Tyrion and Ghost story. Tyrion has successfully returned to King's Landing along with Ghost and Bronn. In this time frame Eddard Stark has left to return to Winterfell after his fallout with Robert Baratheon over Daenerys Targaryen. There are no Stark's in King's Landing and the vacant position of Hand is given to Tywin Lannister on recommendation from Grand Maester Pycelle. All events prior to Ned renouncing his position as hand have already occurred with a few minor tweaks first Tyrion's hostile welcome to Winterfell was changed because Ghost accompanied him, second the events with Catelyn occurred but were altered because Tyrion had a few of Robb's men guarding him so his trial never happened, and third Lysa Arryn sent men to attack Tyrion which lead to Bronn protecting Tyrion from an assault and both managing to survive in a similar way to how it actually occurred in the books. Except this time with Ghost who didn't change much of the plot but made sneaking around a lot easier for them.

Oh and Ghost is about the size of a small pony. They grow up so fast.

6. Tywin Lannister and Ghost

The tower of the hand was silent except for the sound of restless quill running upon parchment. There lay an older regal man of overwhelming presence vigorously finalizing paperwork when suddenly the door opened deafeningly as a small man entered.  
"What is it Tyrion?" the older man glowered holding his piercing hawk like stare at his dwarf son.  
"Father I am in great need of your assistance, this matter is… of the utmost importance." the dwarf replied as confidently as one possibly can to the great Tywin Lannister without offense.  
"Tyrion if this has anything to do with nearly giving your sister a heart attack with that grand entrance of yours. Riding atop of a wolf for gods sake."  
"I need you to look after the bastard boy's dire wolf."  
"Absolutely not, we have a kennel master here Tyrion for duties such as those and I will not have a massive beast bother any of my important matters."  
"The kennel master is terrified of it." the dwarf replied.  
"As any reasonable person would be."  
"Yes but, it seems to have taken a liking to you, gods know why, and I have urgent business with the gold cloaks today that can not be dismissed. I'm afraid I can not take him with me and I do not wish to ruin the goodwill of the Stark's or that which the Nights Watch have given me."  
"That is of your concern and not mine. Whatever debt you owe the Starks is easily dismissed by the Lady Stark's actions and accusations against you."  
"If the bastard boy hadn't given me his direwolf to companion me to Winterfell than Lady Stark would have had my head. The least I could do is keep it safe for its brief stay." Tyrion snapped, it seemed he managed to make a friend off of the Stark bastard.  
"That woman was mad and nearly caused us to lose our alliance with the North. You are lucky Robb Stark intervened on your behalf."  
"Father, you won't even notice its presence. That and I can account for how well-behaved it is."  
"From what I've heard from your sister it was near impossible to have a moment of peace with their constant howling back in Winterfell. I will not have such a nuisance disrupt my work."  
"But father, its been in the room this whole time." Tyrion slyly replied.  
And just as Tyrion said lying right in the center of the room atop a grand rug laid a giant white dire wolf very much disinterested in whatever conversation the two were undergoing.  
Let it be known that Tywin Lannister did not almost jump out of his seat.  
"Tyrion get it out of here, I will not deal with dogs."  
"Oh but you have so many, one more wouldn't be too much of a bother." Tyrion answered mockingly making his way out the door.  
"TYRION!"  
The animal just stared back at Tywin indifferently before going to sleep.

* * *

It took Tywin a while to realize the animal was mute and seemed to step almost soundless easily hiding within the shadows despite its size and color. Its name he later learned was Ghost, something very fitting of its nature. The wolf didn't seem as destructive or wild as the one that bit Joffrey, perhaps it meant something of its master's ability to train the beast.

The wolf's ears perked up before Tywin heard the creak of the door opening, it was his grandson Tommen.

Plump little Tommen entered and found himself transfixed with the large animal at first he held a bit of fear from the size of it but the beast simply wagged its tail baring no malice towards the young child. The wolf approached the awed boy as Tommen seemed caught in a trance that was quickly ended by the wolf licking the chubby child's face. To say Tywin was surprised was an understatement. The wolf sat there letting the now giggling boy stroke his fur. It was momentarily amusing but Tywin had a kingdom to run.  
Again someone entered callously this time it was Joffrey who came searching for Tommen. The maiden like shriek his eldest grandson made at the sight of the wolf was unbecoming of a crown prince.  
"Joffrey if you wail like that again I will see to it you wear your mother's skirts. Now quit sniveling and tell me what you want."  
"Tommen…"  
"Tommen go with your brother. Can I take him with me, he's so soft and hardly as scary as he looks."  
"Leave the beast be Tommen and go with your brother. Your mother is waiting."  
The boy reluctantly let the wolf go but gave it as much of a hug his small arms could wrap around the wolf's neck."  
The two boys left and hopefully Tywin could get a moment's peace.

* * *

His peace was short-lived as moments later there was a knock on his door.  
"Enter."  
To his surprise it was none other than the Master of Coin Petyr Baelish. "Ah Lord Lannister, it is nice to see you."  
"Spare me your courtesies Baelish, what do you want."  
"Well my lord the new policies-"  
Baelish jumped back a bit eyes transfixed at the large white mass approaching him.  
Tywin guessed that in sensing his annoyance at Baelish the beast flashed its teeth at Baelish aggressively staring down the thin man with its startling red eyes. Either that or the wolf had a good judgement of character.  
"My Lord, maybe I shall return at a better time."  
"Next time don't waste my time Lord Baelish."  
Maybe it wasn't too bad to have a wolf around.

* * *

It was nearly evening and the wolf looked apprehensive to leave the room.  
Probably to do its business. He thought to himself however he was surprised to see the wolf sniff in another direction as if tracking a scent.  
Feeling curious Tywin followed the wolf who lead him towards a small opening between the halls. Confused as to why the beast lead him here he saw a man peeking through the wall, Varys.

"What are you observing Varys?"  
"Lord Baelish" he answered in a noncommittal fashion. "I do find him mysterious as of late."  
The direwolf seemed to dislike Varys upon meeting and seemed to keep snorting. Something about his smell. Probably all those perfumes the man wears.  
"I see the Starks send their regards." Varys mused trying to hide his momentary fright of the animal.  
"It seems you are ill-informed Varys, this one came from the Wall. Maybe even your little birds fall to misinformation."  
"Oh?" Varys' eyes widened possibly calculating the new information.  
Tywin left the Master of Whispers to his tasks he felt a bit parched and thought the wolf might be thirsty as well.

* * *

On return to the tower Tywin noticed a few things about the beast for one the wolf seemed to be rather melancholy. Like the Starks, it doesn't belong here in the South Tywin thought to himself. Secondly it moved quieter than Varys surprising for something of its size. Thirdly it was a remarkably smart animal it knew it was in a den full of enemies and seemed to shy away into the darkness when others came near.

Tyrion's sellsword graced his presence the man had helped Tyrion escape from Lysa Arryn's party, it seemed Tyrion had a hostile welcome on his travel back south. Crisis with Lady Stark may have been averted but as to why Lady Arryn would send men after her son seemed reckless. Clearly the Tully sisters were mad.  
"The little lord asked me to take the wolf off your hands. M'lord."  
"Clearly you should have come earlier."  
"I apologize milord I had other business to attend to."  
"I see, tell me son to fetch the thing himself."

With that the man left.

* * *

Tyrion soon returned afterwards.  
"I apologize father for any inconvenience I might have left you."  
"It's not the worst inconvenience you've left me Tyrion."  
"The wolf is to return soon, it will leave in three days with the men of the watch."  
"I see, make scarce of it Tyrion your sister is not too fond of him."  
"Thank you father. I am deeply in your debt."  
"Oh and Tyrion. Perhaps your meeting with the Gold Cloaks would've gone a little smoother if you had it by your side."  
"And it seems Lord Varys has his peeping eyes in many parts of the castle, do well to find where I can gain some privacy."

"Come here Ghost, don't you want to see Jon Snow again?" Tyrion  
The wolf's ears perked up at the sound of that name its tail wagging with vigor and its eyes held an expression of joy. The beast loved its master and its place was by his side.  
"Just a few more days and you can go back home. But for now you must be starving."

Tyrion and the wolf left his chambers and Tywin was now left with the company of his thoughts. In the solace of his room he held a small smile maybe the Lannisters had a thing for dogs they made far better company than most of King's Landing.

* * *

Sorry about the advanced lateness a lot of things have happened lately. For one there was a shooting at my school and mentally I really wasn't in a place where I wanted to get back to this. I'm not sure what chapter I'll post up next but I have a few of them completed. I'll probably publish one either Sunday or sometime next week.


	8. Aeron Damphair and Melisandre of Asshai

**Note: takes place before the Ironborn invade the North but after Renly's death. Theon is still with Robb at the moment if anyone was curious. **

10. Aeron (Damphair) Greyjoy and Melisandre of Asshai

"The Iron fleet is a formidable force Davos, if we could get the backing of the Greyjoys it'll be easier for our navy to divide and conquer our enemies."

Davos was struck with bewilderment, the Greyjoys? No people are more unpredictable than them. What could they possibly gain from the Greyjoys. "The Greyjoys are not to be trusted my lord. There was are-"

"I know of their ways Davos," Stannis cut in, "that's exactly why I need them. We need to divide Tywin Lannister's army and weaken the power of the Reach."

"You want to scatter their forces before we invade Blackwater?" Davos asked suddenly understanding what his king was going for. But would it work?

"I do this with a heavy heart Davos but I'm left with little choice in allies lately. Renly is dead and the Tyrell's have gone to the Lannister's as well as some of the Stormlord's. I know the damage they can do and as the previous Master of Ships no one knows the naval abilities of each region as well as I."

"But will it work? Queen Selyse is from the Reach." Davos insisted.

"That I do not know. We can only hope to appeal to their bizarre sense of reason. Do not worry for my wife's opinion on that matter, the Florent's despise the Tyrell's and if its to see them fall she will not care."

"This might bring more repercussions my lord, the Reach might not look favorably on us if we go ahead with this alliance."

"I know Davos but we need all the help we can get." Stannis answered grimly.

* * *

It was surprising to learn that even the Ironborn practiced the guest right. Davos had landed with a small group to accompany his King to a secret meeting between them and Balon Greyjoy. Balon Greyjoy, a man who had no love for the Baratheon's but one thing the Ironborn respected above all was strength, and even he couldn't doubt is Stannis' strength. In the Greyjoy rebellion it was Stannis who defeated Victarion and Aeron Greyjoy. As a naval force Stannis was not one known to lose. But whether they were willing to bend the knee to Stannis might be a different matter.

"Davos, I ask you to keep Melisandre out of trouble. She was insistent in coming but the people here are almost as rigid as her when it comes to religion.

Davos understood this, as a smuggler he had many collisions with the Ironborn. He wasn't sure about Melisandre, who probably believed she was needed there. Nonetheless she had accompanied them despite the better plan in leaving her behind. As childish as it would seem Davos was sure if she did manage to make an issue here he could convince Stannis not to bring her along so often.

As they stepped on the shores of Pyke, Davos wondered if he'd ever seen a castle so consumed by the sea as this one.

* * *

While his King was away Davos had the unenviable duty to look over Melisandre. The two decided to explore the castle, it was a rare privilege and even if the Greyjoy's lacked the splendor that other Lord's delved in, he couldn't help but notice Pyke had its own charm. An imposing and hard one but if one looked close enough the people here were the same as anywhere else only with different methods of adjustment.

It was in his thoughts he failed to notice a man with seaweed in his hair dressed in long sea-colored robes and the stink of the ocean.

"May the Drowned God bless your travels." the stranger greeted them.

"Who might you be," Melisandre asked. "the only God I answer to is the Lord of Light."

"I am Aeron the Damphair and your Lord of Light is only a candle in comparison to the power of the Drowned God." the man responded unamused.

At that moment Davos knew that this might be what Stannis had warned him about.

"Heathen, my king may wish to parlay with your king but your faith dishonors the Red God." Melisandre practically screeched at the man.

"Your Red God knows nothing, it is fire that is born from the sea and the Drowned God who marches us against the oncoming storm." the Damphair replies.

"Fool, I should see you burned for your hearsay, your primitive sea-god will bow to R'hllor's light." Melisandre answered showing almost no emotion.

"The ocean bows to no one. For what is dead may never die." the Damphair replied ominously. "But rises harder and stronger."

"Your words are empty to the Lord of Light." Melisandre retorted/

"Words are nothing in the battle between the Gods. Fire may burn and destroy but it is powerless against the force of the Sea."

"The men who follow you riot and reeve giving fear to those who do not worship it. What God forsakes its men?" Melisandre replied firmly, her red eyes holding an unyielding look but neither did the Damphair back down to her stares.

"That is where you're wrong, the Drowned God commends its followers giving life when it can easily be taken away. It fights against the Storm and when we die we join the Drowned God in its noble battle. It is not that the God has forsaken its people rather it fights to make us harder and stronger, for only the worthy shall feast in his halls and fight the battle against the Storm."

"R'hllor offers protection to all his servants your God is far too cruel."

"A hard god breeds a hard people and from one that offers protection through burning its followers? It's a wonder why they aren't all dead."

"How dare you! Look at the state of your home as the sea swallows it away. R'hllor only asks for blood and sacrifice while your God leaves nothing fertile."

The Damphair's eyes widened, "The sea will take us all one day and be warned although the sea is cruel we are all born from it and one day it will swallow us all away. Your petty fires can do nothing against that."

"Melisandre we must return to our King." Davos interrupted.

"By all means return to your King." The Damphair answered strangely withholding any mockery in his tone.

Davos thought to himself as they walked back that their Gods sounded strikingly similar and he would rather have the compassion of the seven any day compared to the brutality of the Drowned God and R'hllor.

"One day the heathen will kneel before the Lord of Light Davos."

"Have you seen it in your fires?"

"No, but one day all men will come to their senses and worship R'hllor."

Davos only thought to roll his eyes it seemed he found someone just as mad as Melisandre.

* * *

**Hey sorry about taking so long to update. I've been busy with some Chemistry work and really should've had this chapter up 2 weeks ago. Don't trust me when I say I will update soon. I'm probably lying. Any who originally I was going to post a Sansa chapter but I wasn't happy with how I ended it so I'm leaving that for next time. As to when I'll post it, that's a completely different matter.**

**Next up: Sansa Stark and Jaqen H'ghar. **


End file.
